1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformable vehicle that can be transformed to provide a number of different body configurations.
2. Background Art
Historically, vehicles have been designed to accommodate specific types of uses. For example, a work vehicle might be designed as a truck with a large flatbed, easily accessible from outside the vehicle, and configured to accommodate large or heavy payloads. Similarly, a family vehicle might be designed as a minivan, large enough to carry more than 5 passengers, yet still able to accommodate a reasonable amount of cargo. Another type of vehicle, the sedan, might be designed with elegant styling, and configured to provide quiet and comfort to the vehicle occupants.
Recently, a new breed of vehicle, the sport utility vehicle (SUV), has emerged, in part, to provide greater driving freedom. For example, some SUV's have off-road capability and a large cargo area that may make them useful as work vehicles. Similarly, the passenger compartment of many SUV's is large enough to comfortably accommodate five or more passengers. In addition, some SUV's today are elegantly designed, and are configured to provide the quiet and comfort previously only found in high-end sedans.
Despite their attempt to meet the disparate needs of many different uses, an SUV may not provide some users with sufficient flexibility. For example, although an SUV may include a large cargo area, it may not be as easily accessible as the cargo area of a flatbed truck. Hence, there still exists a need for a vehicle that can carry the passengers and cargo of a family vehicle, provide the large, easily accessible cargo area of an open flatbed truck, and yet still provide the styling of an elegant sedan.